Gastro-esophageal reflux disease (GERD), which is associated with severe heartburn, affects a substantial portion of the world population. People who experience heartburn at least once a week are reportedly at an increased risk of developing esophageal cancer in their lifetime. When left untreated, chronic GERD can cause the inner lining of the esophagus to change from squamous mucosa to columnar mucosa, which sometimes includes intestinal metaplasia or Barrett's esophagus. Left untreated, Barrett's esophagus can progress to esophageal cancer, for which a common surgical treatment is esophagectomy (removal of the esophagus.)
Accordingly, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved medical instruments for treating diseased tissue in the esophagus.